Many different types of chemical compounds have been used in the past to treat malignant Walker 256 carcinoma. Examples of such compounds are the nitrogen mustards, estrogen, insulin, tolbutamide, fluorouracil and the biguanides. The exact mode of action encountered in such chemotherapy has never been determined and the degree of success has been nominal.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,437 issued Aug. 29, 1978, hydrazine sulfate is shown to be effective in reducing and retarding cancerous cachexia in humans even in the absence of tumor reduction. Nevertheless, the search still continues for more potent and less toxic compounds which can be added to our armamentarium in the never ending struggle to inhibit the growth of malignant Walker 256 carcinoma.